Episode 5399 (9 December 2016)
Synopsis Carmel finds an anxious-looking Shakil awake early, Shakil covers that he was up to do homework. Shakil feels guilty when Carmel admits she’s glad she’ll have him and Kush there for support for their dinnerwith Darius tonight. Left alone, Shakil anxiously reads a text from Bex – ‘Still on for later’? Later, on Bridge Street, Shakil claims to Carmel that he’s feeling unwell. With Carmel keen to stay home and look after him, Shakil is adamant that she leave him alone to recover. Kush walks in on Shakil watching porn on his phone. On the walk home from school, Louise and Bex excitedly chatter about Bex’s upcoming evening with Shakil. An awkward Kush digs the truth out of Shakil – he was watching to get tips for his night with Bex later. Kush attempts to give some brotherly advice and firmly tells Shakil to treat Bex with respect. Seeing Bex dressed up and knowing that Shakil has the place to himself, Stacey reminds her that she’s here to talk later if she needs it. Before heading out to dinner, Kush hands Shakil a condom. Bex arrives at Number 41 – it’s awkward between them; Bex suggests watching a film. Midway through, Bex kisses Shakil and leads him upstairs. Post-coital, Shakil says goodbye to Bex and is disappointed to see her immediately be pounced on by a waiting Louise. As the girls talk, Shakil’s face is etched with insecurity… Ian’s morose as he stares at a picture of Lucy and Peter and tells Steven that he hasn’t heard from Peter. Stacey emerges, dressed in a Beales’ uniform – she and Jane have prepared dinner for Ian; Jane wanted to switch roles and look after Ian. As Ian struggles with his back, Jane reminds him that it’s fine for him to feel sad today. Jane asks Ian to open up, but the moment is broken when Lauren and Louie arrive back home. Ian snaps at Lauren when she suggests that she give Peter a call. Alone with Jane, Ian breaks down about how hard it is to be away from both Lucy and Peter on their birthday. Jane reminds Ian that they’re partners; he can always take out his stress on her. Jane assures Ian that Peter will come round; things will get better. Patrick’s concerned at how hard Denise is working for ‘A Christmas Carol’. Denise clocks Patrick’s look and reminds him that despite her choosing to put the baby up for adoption, she’s still going to take good care of it while it’s her responsibility. In the Minute Mart, Kim refuses to talk to Denise. Denise is firm that it’s not going to change her mind about Kim being her birthing partner. Having clocked the conversation, Honey suggests that she should have someone by her side during the birth, giving Denise food for thought. At Number one, when Patrick offers his support, Denise asks him to be her birthing partner. Patrick arrives at Dot’s- despite her protests, he knows her eye appointment is today to give her a definite diagnosis and to talk her through the treatment. Dot’s reluctant but Patrick’s persuasive and suggests that he accompany her. At the doctor’s, it’s confirmed that Dot has Age-Related Macular Degeneration. It’s explained that Dot has the ‘wet-type’ and can be treated by injecting Anti-VEGF into the eye. The doctor announces that Dot could start her treatment today, but a nervous Dot declines. Dot is told that without treatment, it could lead to a permanent loss of central vision. In the café, Patrick tries to persuade Dot that treatment is the way forward, but Dot stands firm that it’s her decision. Alone at home, Dot phones the doctor’s and books herself an appointment for the treatment that was discussed. Roxy looks on wistfully as she sees Ronnie and Amy pass. Seeing her upset, Tina agrees to drink with Roxy at The Albert later. Over a cocktail, Roxy laments to Tina that Amy’s probably forgotten her – Tina assures her that Amy will always love her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes